Ticklish
by mikanlove
Summary: "Oh? Onee-chan's going on a date?" "A date? Of course not. Don't be silly," (One shot!) (Mainly fluff)


"Oh? Onee-chan's going on a date?"

Suzuna Ayuzawa stood in the doorway of her older sister's room, watching her pull on some athletic shorts and a light blue T-shirt.

"A date? Of course not. Don't be silly," the raven haired girl replied, rolling her eyes. Misaki grabbed her shoulder bag, and was about to leave, until her younger sister blocked her path.

"Are you really going to wear that?" the younger Ayuzawa asked, gesturing toward her sister's outfit. Misaki snorted indignantly.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?" she retorted. Suzuna clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Usui-san would be disappointed," she said. Misaki seemed to consider this for a moment, before snapping back into reality.

"W-well, when did I ever care about what that pervert thought?" she asked stubbornly. Suzuna just sighed.

"Okay, have a nice date then," Suzuna said, walking to the kitchen to cut some bunny apples. Misaki stood there, frozen. Was it a date? What if he thought she didn't care about him? What if he thought she made no effort? Thoughts flew threw her head as she found herself taking Suzuna's offer.

"A-actually, on second thought..." she reconsidered. Suzuna just turned around, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

They both walked to Misaki's room, as Suzuna scanned her closet for the appropriate clothing. She pulled out a few things, and tossed them onto Misaki's bed.

"There. Wear those," she said, a smug grin on her face, as she walked out of the room and closed the door to give her some privacy. Misaki picked up the clothing items, surveying them. She quickly changed into the outfit, and Suzuna came back into the room, obviously pleased. She wore a white tank top, with a cute, light pink button-up sweater to go over it. To go with it, there was a pleated white skirt with a small ribbon on her right hip. She wore white knee-high socks, and some black Mary Jane shoes. Suzuna then loosely curled Misaki's hair, and tied it up into a messy bun, leaving a few curls to frame her face.

"Wow..." Misaki said, looking into her mirror. She was ready to go.

"Good luck, onee-chan," Suzuna gave her sister a pat on the back, before leaving the room. Misaki grabbed her shoulder bag, shoved a few essentials in, and left her house.

She walked to Usui's apartment in silence, enjoying the scenery. Japan was certainly a very beautiful place, and she felt lucky to live here. She took an elevator up to Usui's unit, and her hands began to feel clammy. Why was she nervous? They were dating now, it shouldn't matter if she came to visit him every now and then... A 'ding' snapped Misaki out of her thoughts, as she exited the elevator. She found her boyfriend's unit and knocked on the door, her palms still sweaty. She heard a soft 'click' sound, before the door swung open, revealing a handsome, tall, blonde young man, by the name of Usui Takumi. He looked surprised at first, before giving her a smile.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" he asked, welcoming her in. She didn't know how to tell him that she missed him and wanted to see him.

"No reason... I was just bored," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded, preparing a pot of tea for the two to share. Misaki didn't know why, but recently, she's been craving her boyfriend's attention. Of course, Misaki wasn't the romantic or needy type, so she just ignored the feeling... until now, that is.

"Hey Usu- no... T-Takumi...?" she called. He gave her a look, before grinning.

"Say that again," he commanded, walking toward his girlfriend. Misaki blushed. She was embarrassed now and didn't want to repeat it.

"Hey...?" she repeated, playing dumb. Usui pushed her gently onto the couch, pinning her arms down on the soft furniture. He leaned over, and she could feel his warm breath against her ear.

"Say my name again," he said, this time in a lower voice. Red immediately flooded her face as she listened to his command.

"T-Takumi..." she whispered, feeling a bit light headed. She felt his hand caress her face, and soon enough, she felt his soft, warm lips on top of hers. She blushed even redder, if that was even possible, as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. She had to push him away for air, and as soon as his lips left hers, she started panting. He smirked at her reaction, and found his hand traveling up her shirt. But, as soon as his hand came in contact with her stomach, the teenage girl giggled. He gave her a strange look, before continuing his actions. Once again, Misaki laughed, but this time, accidentally kicked Usui in the head.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his head to ease the pain. "What was that for?" he asked, a pout on his lips. She sat up.

"Sorry, Takumi," she apologized. "It tickled," she explained. Usui processed the information, before smirking. He had an evil glint in his eye. Misaki, catching the look on his face, froze.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, rubbing her mouth with her sleeve self-consciously. As she was focused on rubbing down her face, Usui leapt on top of her, and pinned her down once again. Her back hit the couch with a soft 'thud', and as she was caught off guard, he proceeded to tickle her.

Misaki squealed in surprise, before laughing. She kicked her feet around in an attempt to get Usui away, but it didn't work. Misaki rolled around and laughed until her sides started hurting. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped their positions so she was now straddling him. Misaki smirked and tried to tickle him, but it seemed he wasn't ticklish. She frowned at this realization, and instead quickly grabbed a lavender cushion off the couch, and smacked him on the head with it. Usui grinned.

"Now you're just asking for it, sweetheart," Usui teased, picking up the pale green cushion he was leaning against. Misaki blushed at the nickname he gave her.

"Nobody's your sweetheart!" she exclaimed, smashing the cushion into Usui's side. He retaliated by hitting her in the leg with his cushion. Gently, of course. He didn't want to take any chances that Misaki would get hurt. Usui pushed Misaki off of him, and stood up. He threw his cushion at her chest, causing her to fall back onto the couch. When she pulled the cushion off her face, she saw Usui's face a few inches away from hers.

"Takumi..." she said quietly, completely captivated in his eyes. She subconscious leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Usui captured her lips in his, loving the feeling of her fingers running through his messy blonde hair. After they broke apart, there was a thin string of saliva connecting the two's lips. Misaki blushed furiously and wiped her mouth with her sleeves. Usui just chuckled.

"You're so cute, Misaki," he commented.

"Spouting nonsense like that again..." Misaki mumbled. The two sat in silence. A few minutes passed, and Usui suddenly jabbed his fingers into Misaki's side, causing her to yelp. Usui looked at her in amusement.

"Of all people, I'd never expect the high and mighty demon president to be ticklish," Usui teased. Misaki blushed even more.

"Well, of all people, I'd never expect someone as good-looking as you to be such a pervert..." Misaki retorted, before realizing what actually came out of her mouth. Usui smiled. "I-I mean-" she tried to defend, but Usui cut her off.

"It's okay, I might have a few feelings for Misaki, too," Usui said, calm as ever. Misaki avoided his gaze.

"Whatever..." she said. There was an awkward silence. Usui leaned over and tried to steal a kiss from Misaki, only to get hit in the face with a cushion. "Revenge!" she said, childishly sticking her tongue out at Usui. "Come and get me!" she called, running into his room. Usui chuckled.

"What a tease..." Usui muttered, running into his room after her.


End file.
